The Secret SxS
by SatanicallySweet
Summary: Look at the Secret Life of Serenity Wheeler and how she connects to Seto's Past. Will Joey blow a gasket and will YuGi meet someone that can help him learn more of his past.
1. Supprises

Okay to begin with in this story know that Seto's stepfather is still in the outside world and Pegasus has two eyes (without the millennium one). Serenity's mom goes back and forth between the two.

THE STORY BEGINS

Everyone was there. After Yu Gi was finished dueling her brother they all made their way to the Kaiba Dome. Serenity walked slowly behind everyone with her bag held tightly to her.

SERENITY'S POINT OF VIEW

'I can't let them know.' I thought to myself. We didn't walk for that long and went we reached there I was impressed how big it was but I wasn't that impressed. We walked towards Kaiba and everyone showed their six locator cards as I clung onto my bag tighter putting on a very innocent look. After everybody was done we walked in but then Roland stopped me, Tea, Tristan, and Duke.

"I am sorry only duelists are allowed on." He said and then he saw me. He nodded towards me and I kept going but he kept stopping the other but after a while Mokuba got them to go on the blimp. I walked to where Joey's room was. I looked around and saw that it was really nice. The other got into the room too and were about to question me about what had happen there but then the noticed the food so they forgot but Yugi. He came up to me as Yami but he didn't know that I know that.

"Serenity, can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered happily. Faking this act was killing.

"Why did the security let you on after looking at you?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Ok," he replied and walked away.

'I have to be more careful.' I thought.

yeah you do

' shut kisara'

I am just giving some advice she said.

' not needed so go back into the millennium scale.' I told her and walked down the halls to find the eight duelists and Marik. I knew him and his sister for quite some time now and the whole switching with his servant was quite brilliant and I didn't say a thing because I wanted to see how it would play out. Ishizu answered the door carefully and when she saw it was me I was let in,

"Hello Serenity," she greeted.

"Hello," I replied.

"What is it that you came to me for," she asked.

"You will go on the rest of this trip acting as if you are the real eighth contestant but when your duel comes up I take over like I originally intended." I told her and she nodded.

"And my brother," she asked hopefully.

"He will be back to the way he originally was at the end of this tournament." I told her and she smiled. I went to the big hall where everyone was. I walked over to Joey and put on a fake smile and pretended to be his innocent sister. Marik I mean Odion came over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Are you going to tell?" he asked.

"No," I answered and he started to walk away but I pulled him back. I extended my hand out to him. He knew what I meant and took out the rod and the Egyptian god card and placed both in my hand. Marik made Odion carry the real on before duels but when duels began he would use the fake one. I took the finishing swig of what I was drinking and left. Odion left and so did Marik I mean Namu. Everyone else was left baffled. I stayed in Joey's room for a few minutes enjoying my rod and card. It was a long time since I held them in my hands. I smiled but it fell when the entire gang and Mokuba came into the room.

"Serenity, why the hell were you talking to Marik?" Joey half yelled, half asked.

"I knew him and his family for a long time and just wanted what was mine," I answered.

"The rod and the card are yours?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"How did you get them?" Duke asked.

"I dueled for them," I answered. I took off my bag and threw it to the floor. The six locator cards fell out as well as a duel disk, a deck, the millennium scale, and a locket much like the one Mokuba and Seto wore, everyone was silent.

"Anything you guys want to know?" I asked them.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked me. I smiled at him.

"I am Serenity but I am also the reincarnation of Kisara. She lived during the time of the pharaoh that resides in your puzzle." I answered him. Everyone froze completely.

"How do you know?" Tea asked me. I smiled and got up and picked up everything and placed it in the bag except for the locket. I took both it and the bag and walked over to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, do you remember?' I asked him.

"Remember what?" he asked me. I leaned over and whisper in his ear.

"Tell Set I said hi," I told him and he froze and looked at me. He started to cry and clung onto me for dear life.

"Everything that was said in this room never leaves is that understood to everything?" I asked. They all nodded. I got up and left the room going towards Marik's room. I knocked he answered with his fake smile but when he saw me it dropped but then went into an evil smirk. He let me in.

"Hello Rik," I said to him.

"Hey Ren, What do you want?" he asked me.

"You are only going to use the rod and card in the duels and every time in between and after the tournament it becomes mine again regardless if you win this or not I will have my stuff back." I told him and he nodded agreeing with me that it was fair. In his evil form or not both will always listen to me no matter what.

FAST FORWARD TO THE DUEL WITH SETO

Everyone was there waiting for the mystery eighth duelist. Me and Ishizu walked out. She took off the duel disk she was wearing as well as her necklace and placed them on me. I was changed into a pair of very tight dark blue shorts with a bare mid-drift that was blue and white and the words Blue Eyes written across it. Also there was a cute chibi picture of the blue eyes. I had a bandana cover the bottom part of my mouth so that only my eyes showed. My hair was held up with blue chopsticks. I walked up to the stand and looked him in the eyes. He looked amazing with his chestnut brown hair blowing in the wind and his eyes piercing through my soul. He held such confidence and power that it is going to be that much more fun when I knock him off his Pedi stool.

"Shall we begin?" I asked him.

FAST FORWARD TO NEAR THE END OF THE DUEL

"Wow other then Yugi I never thought I would find another opponent good enough. I am even more surprise that it ended up being a girl," he smirked at me.

"It probably going to surprise everyone when they fine out who I am," I told him.

"Why, who are you?" he asked. I smiled and took off the bandana. Gasps could be heard from everyone but Marik and Ishizu. They all stared at me. Duke and Tristan were drooling. Joey was not sure to be proud that hid baby sister is winning a duel with the guy he hates or to yell because of what she is wearing.

"Surprise," was all I said continuing with the duel. It took him a few moments to get out of shock and went on with the duel. Eventually Kaiba beat me and I was ok with it. We were walking off and as I did Mokuba ran up to me and hugged my leg like I was going to die. I bent down to see why and saw he was in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Please don't go away because my big brother beat you," he begged. My heart almost broke hearing those words. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms.

"I wouldn't leave you guys even if the navy tried to break us apart," I whispered but he was long asleep. I saw that there was a shadow being cast over me and when I turned around I saw that it was Seto. He nodded at me as I did back to him. It was our silent way of showing our respect for each other. He took Mokuba and walked off. For the first time in a long time a felt a joy I couldn't even explain. I stood up and felt someone take my hand I look and saw that it was just Joey.

"Hey Joey," I greeted.

"Don't hey me, tell me what the hell was that!" he yelled. I looked at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I mean the dueling, the clothes, everything." He babbled.

"Ok as for the dueling, I have been dueling, the moment mom and I moved away. The clothes are what I normally wear. As for everything else you have to be more specific I still have to go through practice duels with Marik," I told them.

"MARIK?" Joey screamed.

"What," I and Marik both said.

"Why are you helping this evil guy?" Tristan asked.

"The good and evil Marik will always treat me with kindness and is one of my best friends and that will not change," I explained as Marik pecked me on the forehead and left.


	2. Noah

I watched everyone as they stared at me in utter shock. I just walked out as if nothing has ever happened. I didn't want everyone to look and treat me like an outcast. It was a feeling that I hated. I went downstairs to where Ishizu's room was and went inside and fell asleep for a while. I was so tired all I wanted to do was to sleep.

THE DREAM

"Noah, let me play" a little girl yelled. She had auburn hair and warm eyes.

"Catch me first," a boy with teal hair said. They were playing a little game in the boy's room when they heard a commotion outside their room. The little girl walked towards the door and saw that it was another boy with chestnut brown hair and another boy with messy black hair. She couldn't see their faces because their backs were to her. She turned back to her friend with a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulder telling her that he didn't know them. She turned back to the door and waited till she thought it was safe and snuck out to follow the two boys. Noah followed his friend not wanting her to get hurt. They followed the boys to another room where the little girl spied on them quietly. Noah kept tugging on her sleeve for them to leave but right before she was about to give in the boy with the chestnut brown hair turned around she was completely at the mercy of his beautiful blue eyes. She shrugged off Noah and continued to stare at him. Later on the years she watched him more and more and soon she ever neglect to notice the accident of Noah.

END DREAM

Serenity woke up with beads of sweat running down her forehead. It was light out and so she started to get up ad started to change into a different set of clothes. She decided to wear black shorts and a dark blue halter with high heel black boots. She was walking out of the room when the blimp went jolting and she lost her footing and fell. The thing was that she feel onto something more rather someone. She looked up and saw the blue eyes from her dream and in that moment she couldn't move and ever though she may not have known it but neither could he. Finally after a few more seconds in a very awkward position they both got up and walked to the control center of the blimp where they met up with everyone. Seto was yelling commands and taking control and through Serenity's eye that was a big turn on. After countless tries a boy that was exactly no the exact boy from Serenity's dream came onto the big screen and started to talk to Seto. The blimp was landing and everyone was very angry. Serenity was just trying to figure out how she knew this boy and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her mother moved her near the Kaiba home after the divorce. At that time Gozuboru was still around and so was this boy and Serenity would always go over to the mansion and play with him. When they landed the entire blimp started to go into a base like place. The little boy threatened that if Seto didn't come out that he would hurt everyone and the blimp and on that note he started to fire at the blimp and everyone went into a panic until Seto gave in. everyone walked closely behind him.


End file.
